Bella and Aro
by Danielle Boyington
Summary: what if Bella got a job for three new hot men who hater there wives? what if she was only seventeen? things are going to change in the volturi. i know summary is bad but please read, it will get hot!
1. Chapter 1

_What if Bella became the Volturi receptionist? What would happen if they liked her a lot?_

Chapter one:

Bella p.o.v.

Today was my first day in Volterra Italy and I already have a job interview with some rich people who my best friend Mary told me about. I hope I get the job, to start a new life after….no Bella don't think about it. the house that I brought looks great, its two floors and a garden and pool. I well I better get ready for this job interview; I went up stares to get dressed I put on a white shirt and black skirt and brown belt. The best part of this I can wear my new high heels, they are the best!

I got in my Blue Dodge Viper SRT10 that I got from a friend. I love the little blue car, plus I can show it off to people. It's now become the love of my life. it took me 5 minutes to get to the clock tower, I parked my car around the corner and walked to the door. The doors were made of a dark wood, me like for some odd reason I like old thing but not all. At the door I was met by a man, who was so fucking hot!

"can I help you" asked the hot man

Me thinking yes you can do a lot to help me, a lot!

"I'm sorry what" I asked

" how can I help you" he asked

"oh sorry my names Bella s..Smith" I said I have to remember my new name.

"yes you have a job interview tonight, pleases come this way he said the man who did not say his name which I think is a bit rude.

Unknown P.O.V

I lead the woman into Aro's office, that's where all the humans go for the so-called job interview, most of them only last a day or maybe a week. The masters are picky when it comes to the humans. But this one, so-called Bella was different she seemed to know what she was doing and she dresses different a lot of the girls try to dress younger but she looks her age. I don't know why but I think she is going to be a keeper. If not I will have a good time feeding off her, she is very good-looking.

Bella's point of view

The unknown man lead me into a very nice old office, I only hope it is not some sick old man's office. That wanted to feel me up. EW not going to happen. Again.

The man said I could take a seat and I did, I turned around and he was gone, something inside me said run for your bloody life girl. But who cares if I die I die.

Aro's point of view

My brother's and I were in the thorn room when Felix walked in.

"Yes" I said

"Master the woman for the job interview has arrived and waiting in your office" Felix said

"Oh yes the new woman I have talked about brothers" I said

"Really a new one, have you forgotten what the others were like, the last human we had did not know how to use a computer and had bad clothing" Caius said

Caius hates humans and hates his wife most of all. For some odd reason we all are not happy with our wives, they just don't fit and most of the time they are sleeping with someone else. But at least we didn't have to do it. We made our way to my office.

Once we got to the door of my office I opened it and stopped. The woman stood up and looked at us, but that was not the shock, it was how lovely and sexy she was. She was tall but not too tall with long brown hair, her body was perfect and thin. The woman seemed too thin to me. I hope she was not a crazy woman on a made diet.

To my surprise my Brother's got hold of my hand and told me they were thinking the same. Now this is going to be fun!

Bella's point of view


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

When the wooden doors opened I saw three beautiful men walked in. the first one I saw had black hair like a raven's wing, pale skin. He was tall but not too tall. The man to his left had blond hair; he also had pales skin and was not too tall. to me it like the blond man was younger then the black haired man. The last man on the left was the tallest and at first I thought his hair was black. But when looked at it again it was brown. This man looks to be the oldest.

And they were all holding hands, oh that is so not far. When I find a man or men that look so hot and look like Greek Gods they true out to be gay.

The middle man spoke first,

"Hello, my dear. my name is Aro". He said in a voice that sounds so good.

"Nice to meet you my name is Bella smith" I said, thank god I remembered my last name.

The man on Aro's left moved forward "my name is Caius, it is...nice to meet you too Bella". there was something about the man named Caius, but I don't know what it is.

The man on the right just stood there and looked at me, like I was gold. After a bit he stepped forward "hello my name is Marcus" he said.

"Well come my dear and sit down" Aro said, with that voice. I am coming to love that voice. Too bad he is gay.

Aro lead us into another room, this room looked more modern. This must be his own privet library; it had two floors of book shelves. The shelves were made of a dark wood that looked so good. In the centre of the room was a dark wooden table with four chairs around it.

Aro pulled one of the chairs out for me "thank you" I said, he just smiled at me. A smile that made me day dream of all the things I could do to make him smiled at me.

Once we had all sat down Caius turned me and said

"Well Bella tell us about yourself "he said.

"well I am 17 years old and I have just moved from America" I said. Now I was afraid they would not give me the job because I was 17.

"America?" Marcus said.

"Why the move?" Aro asked

"I needed a new start and I have always wanted to come to Italy" I said.

"for one so young" Marcus said

"have you worked before Bella" Aro asked

"yes I have. I worked in a small book store, after school" I said

Aro smiled at me, I think that was a good sign that I might get the job. I hoped I did I don't like doing nothing.

"how are you with, making invites for a party, setting up meeting and organizing things?" Marcus asked.

"well I am good at making invites, I did one last year for my Birthday party. For meeting I can do, I am good at organizing things because I am an organized person." I said

"since you have just moved what hotel are you staying at?" Caius

"actually, I am not staying in a hotel. I brought a house a few minutes away" I said with pride. I worked so hard to get the money for the house.

"in your name?" Caius asked

"yes" I said

"that in itself my dear is very impressive" said Aro

"thank you" I said.

"tell me are you good with computers?" Caius asked.

"yes I am, I did ICT classes when I was at school" I said, I hope that would give me some luck.

"do you keep up with the Fashion" Caius asked

Yep he had gay man written all over him.

"yes I do" I said

The other two men I think where trying not to laugh, now that I think of it. It is a bit funny to ask me that. Any can see that by looking at the cloths I wear.

"Good" Caius said

"Bella dose any one live with you" asked Marcus asked

Now that was very odd thing to ask, but maybe if I get the job I will work a lot of hours.

"no, I don't" I said.

"well we have asked our questions, why don't you ask yours Bella" said Aro

Oh god I can't, but I have to know. I looked at all three of them and thought how far I would get if they get mad at me. But I have to ask or I will go home and have very bad day dreams about them. That's the last thing I want to do, when the men are gay.

I looked up and saw the watching me and waiting. I could feel my face slowly go red.

I took a breath and wished myself good luck.

"are the three of you gay" I asked. At first they just sat there with, mouths open. It would be funny it a fly went in there mouths. LOL.

Then one by one they came out of there shock and close their mouths.

"why would you think that" Aro asked

"well you were all holding hands and I am sorry that was weird for grown men to do that" I said. Hoping I will see the light of day again.

All three of them broke into laughter, I just sat there. I hope that is a good sigh.

"No my dear we are not gay, it is a habit we have" said Aro

"we are married" said Marcus in a deep voice.

Married? If they were married where were their rings? Married men wear rings right?

"I am so sorry" I said. Great now I will never get the job.

"well my dear, this brings us to the end of our meeting. We will call you" Aro said.

A man walked into the room, the same man who I first met.

"Felix, please show miss smith out" Caius said

I got up and walked out of the room. The walk to the entrance was sort, thank God. But the drive home was longer. Once I got home I ran to my room and cried, I just had to do one thing and I fucked it up. Now there was no hope.

* * *

all images are in my profile, cloths, houses, office.

please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Aro's point of view

"well Brother's what do you thing?" I asked my brothers.

"if she has the strength to ask us if we are gay. Then she has the strength to work for us" said Caius.

He was right, no one has ever had the strength to ask us such a question. I have to say it was funny. Now that was a new one.

"I like her, she is smart and she can look after herself" I said. All the other humans who had worked for us, were always asking how to do things but from what I have seen this girl can take care of herself.

"she is the one, Aro" said Marcus. "what do you mean brother?" I asked

"for the past five years, we have looked for someone who can take care of all the little things. Bella can do that. Her bonds say so." Marcus said

"Bonds? Humans only have one or two?" I asked this starting to become very odd.

"brother she has seven, very strong bonds" Marcus said. That was not normal. I wonder if she had a power. Some humans can have power's without even knowing. But that is very rare.

"What are her bonds?" asked Caius

"she has seven different colored bonds. You probably do not know each color has a different meaning.

The first one is red red means energy and confidence

The second is blue – blue means trust and loyalty

The third is sliver sliver means gentle, kind

The fourth is gold gold means wisdom

The fifth is brown brown means warm and strong

The sixth is pink – pink means love and good health

The last one is purple purple means Royalty." Marcus said

"That is a long list of bonds, Marcus" said Caius

"Yes it is brother, I think we should give her the job" I said to my brother's. I had a feeling they think the same.

"I agree, she said she was good with computers and wears Fashion" said Caius

"Really Caius, all you care about is if she can work on a computer and what she wears" I said

"It's better than having her walking around in a paper bag and asking a question on how to do things every second" Caius

"He is right Aro, the last humans did look like they were wearing a paper bag." Said Marcus

They are both right, the other humans did not know how to work or how to dress. But Bella Smith was different, something about her made me want to forget all about my wife and have her for a night of endless passion. I could only dream of what it would be like to have her. But she was still a child in my mind, she was so thin and small that if I torched her I would be afraid I would break her like glass.

"Brother's why don't we go and see her?" I said.

They both nodded their heads.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Aro's point of view

Once my Brother's and I were ready we headed out to Bella's house. She lived 15 min out-of-town in an Old Italian house. Compared to the other houses this one was not small but not big, somehow it seemed to be just right. The first places we went were the balcony. From the shadows I looked into a very neat and grown up bedroom. I have seen a teenager's room before, for some odd reason they were all ways a mess. Not belle's, the room was painted in a soft green color the bed and draws were an old brown. If I did not know who lived there I would have thought an older woman lived here.

A sob drawled my attention from the room to Bella. She was cured up in a ball in the center of her bed crying her little heart out.

"Marcus what do her bonds say" I asked my brother.

"The strongest color now is black, for sadness and fear." He said in his deep voice.

Why on earth would she be feeling such a thing? I wanted so badly to go into her room and hold her. But that would only make her afraid of me.

"I think she feels this way because she asked us if we were gay. So because of that she won't get the job" Caius said.

Now that seems to fit her, from what Marcus told us before about her bonds. She does not seem like the woman to break down for no reason. Like our wives. If they did not get something right away or if we said no they would break down and cry, scream and god the yelling. I can't stand it when they yell. What's worse it will be over the smallest thing.

I can tell by just looking at Bella she is a strong woman who has worked hard for what she now has.

"Brothers why don't we fix this, now" I said.

I pulled out my phone and called her mobile. As I did we moved deeper into the shadows so she won't hear us. After three rings she got off the bed and picked up.

**Bella: hello**

**Aro: hello my dear, this is Aro.**

**Bella: oh hello, what can I do for you?**

**Aro: I was wondering if you could come into work at nine in the morning tomorrow.**

There was a long pass, as if she went into shock.

**Bella: uh? What do you mean?**

**Aro: my dear you have the job**

**Bella: oh, yes, yes, yes **

**Aro: miss Smith?**

**Bella: I mean yes I will be in at nine in the morning, is there anything I need to know?**

**Aro: yes wear something black or red. That is our dress code.**

**Bella: yes of course. **

**Aro: I will see you tomorrow, good night my dear**

**Bella: good night sir**

**Aro: oh and Bella**

**Bella: yes**

**Aro: call me Aro and never sir.**

**Bella: ok good night Aro.**

With that I hanged up and smiled at my brother's and Bella went to bed.

"Brother's we should head back, I think we need to make up a new office for our little worker".

My brother's just smiled at me, without words they knew what I meant.

* * *

so sorry had to fix it up. i posted it wrong sorry.

it is now right


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Bella's point of view

Five am in the fucking morning I woke up, after the phone call from Aro last night I fell asleep smiling. Then a new problem woke me up. What the fuck am I going to wear on my first day? I don't have anything that was black and red. Just fucking great. There I am in my white walk in closet with endless cloths yet I can't find something red and black! But I do have a black and white outfit. I wonder…can I dare change the dress code? If I did on my first day I could get showed the door. Oh God why does this have to be so hard, Oh you know what fuck it I am going to wear that fucking black and white outfit. I will walk in there with my head held high.

By the way it would make me look hot and maybe Aro will notice, OMG what am I thinking he is my boss and he is married. Even if he doesn't wear a ring. Or has any photos of her in his office or library. I wonder why he does not wear a ring.

I pulled my thoughts from Aro and went for a hot shower. When I was under the water my thoughts trued to the one man who I will never have…..Aro, a married man and my boss. I wonder what it would feel like to have him touch me and make love to me over and over. Thinking out it made me hot and wet. So hot the water seems cold. I was about when my phone started to ring.

I got out of the shower and went get my phone. The caller ID said it was unknown

**Bello: hello**

**Unknown:…**

**Bella: hello, can I help you?**

**Unknown:…**

**Bella: who is this?**

**Unknown: hangs up**

That was weird, it was most likely someone playing a joke. Well who cares, now it was time to get ready.

Unknown point of view

Why on earth was my husband calling a human woman? I hope he has not fallen so low. After all these years I have stood by his side, I can't help that everything died in our bedroom and we live in different rooms. But for him to call a human woman in the middle of the night? He is my husbanded!

Aro's point of view

After the call last night my brothers and I went back to the castle and started our plans.

"Aro I think we should put her office in the same hall as ours" Marcus said.

"That is a great idea brother" I said.

If a human had an office in our hall, that means she or he is very high up and they have our trust. Not one human has ever gotten that high. This is going to be a shock to our grads and the other human woman, what was her name…..oh yes Gianna.

"What about Gianna?" I asked my brothers

"Let's keep her, Bella can't do all the work by herself" Caius said

I nodded my head.

"Well we should make our plans" I said.

Bella's point of view

Once I was dressed I looked in the mirror, yes this outfit made me look good and I was keeping up with my age.

For my hair I put it up in a bun, now that's all done. I went and got my car and drove to the same spot I did yesterday. Once again I had to walk in my heels to the front wooden door.

This time I meet by a girl.

"hello can I help you" she asked

"yes, I am Bella Smith. I am starting work today." I said

"oh yes of course, this way" the girl said

I followed the unknown girl to Aro's office and into his Library again.

"The masters will be there in a moment" the girl said

And with that she was gone.

* * *

review please, all picture's are in my profile.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Aro's point of view

My brothers and I were in the study hall when Jane walked. The look on her face said that something happened.

"Yes Jane?" Caius asked

"The human woman is there, masters. She is waiting in master Aro's study" she said

"Is something the matter, dear Jane" I asked

"The woman looks different master" Jane said

Now that is very interesting, most of the humans look the same.

"Well brothers, let's go" I said. My brothers and I walked to my study in silence. I wanted so badly to read Janes thoughts on how she was different, but I will let it be a surprises. When we got to the door to my study I was hit by Bella's Beautiful sent. She smelled of clean roses and sunshine.

When we walked my dear Bella looked so sexy and Beautiful. She was wear a white top and a black skirt; her shoes were black and same as her necklace. The outfit made her look her age and in some way older then she is. But still I could look at her all day.

"Hello my dear, nice to see again" I said as we came and sat down.

She smiled at me, a smile that held promise of long hot nights. Filled with endless sex. My wife has never or had a smile like that at me or anyone. Not even the grads she was sleeping with.

"Bella you are not wearing the cod of dress colours" said Caius

"Oh yes, I don't have something that had red and black in the same outfit" Bella said

"That's does not matter, my dear. My brother's and I have made our minds up" said Marcus

"Oh, I thought I was going be your receptionist?" Bella said

"Well, we have come to an agreement. That you will be our planer and Organizer" Marcus said.

"In other words you will be the senior receptionist" I said.

Bella just sat there, but slowly the smile that I love came up.

"Thank you so much" she said.

"Oh no my dear thank you." I said

"Now all you need to do is sign your contract." Said Caius.

As she read the contract I had time to look at her, she really was sexy. I wonder what she would look like naked. Now that was a site I would love to see.

"Ah, I think there is something wrong" said Bella

"What is that my dear" I asked

"It says there that at the end of 5 days I will be payed $85 000 per week" Bella said in a small voice

"No my dear there is not mistake" Caius said.

"Why" she asked

"This job will take a lot of hours and sometimes take a lot out of you" I said.

"Also you will need to travel with us, when we go places. You will also have to work with people who are hard to work with" Marcus

"Ok" Bella said. She picked up her pen and sighed the contracted.

After we have all sighed the contract my brothers left me with Bella.

"Well my dear would you like to see your office?" I asked

"Yes" she said with that smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bella's point of view

The walk to my office was the short; in fact my office was down the hall from Aro's. We came to a set of glass doors. Aro let me in first and I walked. The office was so beautiful, the wood shelves and desk was a honey brown color. The office might seem small but with the color it made it feel bigger. There was an other door leading to a beautiful bathroom. It was a creamed bathroom, the draws where the same color as the ones in my office. But what made me happy was the big bath tub. It looked like it could fit two people in it. Right away I saw Aro and I having a bath, washing each other and having hot wet sex. But I know that will never happen. He was married and my boss.

"Do you like it?" Aro asked me

I turned around and looked at him. On his face I saw pure hunger, the look made me wetter and wetter still.

"Yes, thank you" I said a small voice.

"Well come and sit, I have something to tell you" he said

Oh boy! Don't tell me knows what I was thinking

"Since you are working for us, you need to know a few things." Aro said in a deep voice

"OK" I said.

"Most of the people there are different" he said

No shit, they are pale and don't shake hands

"We are not human, my dear" he said

"Right…." I said. My boss who is hot and married just turned into a mad man

"We are vampire's my dear"

"OK then, did you hit your head?" I asked

Right away he started laughing. The sound filled the room, for some reason it made him look younger.

"Most humans would have gone pale and started to shake" he said

"That's because I don't believe you" I said. When I said it he looked me in the eye with a funny look. Before I could blink he had run over, closed the door and locked. Then closed the curtain, so no one could see.

Just great I am locked in the room with a super-hot vampire. Who's married and my fucking boss!

"Do you believe now my dear?" he asked

I just nodded my head, not trusting my voice. Aro walked slowly over to me and sat down, this time closer. So close that I could feel his cold skin agents my.

"What do you want?" I asked

"This" he said. Then his cold lips were on my. At first it was sweet, but then he bit my lip asking for entrance. I gave it freely, that's when it turned it to a deeper and hunger kiss. Aro stood up and pull me with him so he could press agents him. I could feel him grow harder and bigger, the feel of him made me wetter. As if he could smell me, pushed me up agents the wall and put his hand my skirt and cupped me.

"Bella you are so wet" he said in that deep voice, I grew wetter at the very sound of his voice.

With all the strength that I had left I pulled away.

"What about your wife" I said. I did not want to come between them, I could not huddle that.

Aro pulled away and looked me I the eye. "Our marriage died years ago. When she could not keep her legs closed. She only wants power from nothing more" he said still cupping me. Aro buried his head in my neck started kissing, tried to get my breathing under control so I could talk. As if knowing what I was doing he started rubbing me with his middle finger. I lost my breath and moaned. I found myself holding and pushing up agents his hand.

A little voice in my mind told me to stop, this was my boss. Who had a wife but she was no good, but still I should stop.

"Aro stop, we can't" I said in a small voice.

Aro pulled away and had a smile on his face.

"Do you really want me too" he asked while rubbing me faster and harder

I nodded and moaned at the same time.

Aro pulled his hand away and kept smiling. A smile that said he was up to something.

"My dear I will leave you do work. Only if you give me something" he said.

"What do you want?" I asked

"Give me your panties" he said. I was about to say something but he put his hand to stop me.

"If you don't I won't leave" he said

I nodded my head. I sat down at my desk and put my hand under my skirt and pulled them down.

As soon as they were off Aro held out his hand.

"mm. black lace my favorite" he said and with that he turned and walked out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Aro's point of view

I walked back to my office with a big smile on my face. Once I got to my office I walked over to my desk and unlocked the top draw. I put Bella's black lace panties in the draw and locked it. If she thought she was getting them back, she thought wrong. I could still feel her on my hand and lips. My wife never did this to me.

Just then I wife walked into my office as if she owned it.

"Hello daring" she said with a smile on her face, she wants something.

"Sulpicia" I said in a dry voice.

"Why did you call a human woman, last night?" she asked. So she was the one who stole my phone, not that it was hard to guess.

"It's no business of yours" I said. I could feel anger rising up in side of me. The last thing I needed was my so called wife giving Bella a hard time.

"Yes it is, I am your wife!" she yelled. I looked at her and eyed her.

"You stopped bean my wife a 1000 years ago. When you opened your legs for another man" I yelled back.

"I can't help that everything died in bed" she said, trying to prove a point.

"It died because you gave yourself to another" I said, what do I need to do spell it out for her!

"Aro I tried to save our love, but nothing worked. What do you want from me?" now she was screaming

"You did not try! I did over and over. I tried to love you even when you started sleeping around, but you only cared about yourself. You still only care about yourself. You're not even my fucking mate, for years you have held me back from the one thing that will make me happy! The only thing you want from me is my power and name. The only reason I keep you there is because you can't look after yourself" I hissed back.

Oh and now she was crying I wonder which lower grade would come to her bed tonight!

"Husbanded…."I held up my hand to stop her.

"Don't call me your husbanded. Just leave, you are not welcomed in my office again. You understand" I said

With that she ran. On the way out I heard Jane ask Sulpicia what has made her upset. The next thing I heard made me come running.

Sulpicia had back handed Jane across the face, then throw her into a wall.

"JANE!" I yelled. My dear Jane was my child even if she was not of blood she has always been my daughter. I ran over to get and picked her up. The poor girl was in shock.

"Jane, look at me. You're ok" said in a soothing voice. Her brother Alec came running over.

"Is she alright?" he asked in a soft voice. Alec was my son.

"She is fine take her away and let her rest" I said, with that I walked away.

Sulpicia has crossed the line this time. Then a thought came to mind, if she could do this to Jane what would she do to My Bella?

When I was in my office I started to think of how I am going to get rid of Sulpicia and keep Bella safe.

Sulpicia point of view

This mess would have never happened if it wasn't for that WHORE Bella Smith. Who does she think she is? I am Aro's wife, not her. I know I have cross the line with Aro, but won't hurt me…right?

I need to get rid of her and fast. The power was mine not hers. Mm maybe I don't have to do anything I could just scare her away. Then everything will be back to normal.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Bella's point of view

It has been two weeks that I have started working for the Volturi. I meet most of the people who work there on my second day; right after Aro took my panties. I hope he gives them back soon. The first person I meet was Gianna, she worked out in the hall way. Gianna told me about everyone who worked there and who to stay away from. Gianna's job was too welcome all the guess and show them where to go and all that stuff. After she left rest of the day was filled with paper work.

And that's what I have done. But tomorrow is going to be the best, my friend Mary is coming over to hang out. She was the one who helped me find this job, our plans where to go out clubbing. Just then I got an Email saying I can now have two days off. Without been told I knew who it was from. Aro after what happened in my office I can't look at it in the way. I tried to stay away from him, I failed badly. Every time he needed something would come and see me not email. Every time he was in my office alone my thoughts would drift off to what happened two weeks ago.

Just then a woman came in. the woman looked like she was pissed off.

"Hello, can I help you?" I asked with a smile

"Do you know who I am, Human!" she hissed the words out as if this was painful

"No" I said

"Well my name is Sulpicia and I am Aro's wife, I want you to stay away from what is mine!" she yelled

"I am sorry Sulpicia but that is a hard thing to, since I am the Senior Receptionist" I said in a dry voice.

She just looked at me

"If you have a problem places speak to Aro about it, oh and on your way out please drop this off for me. It's for your husbanded" I said in a nice voice. I could see people in the hall looking in and see what was going on.

Sulpicia just walked out of my office. The people just smiled at me.

The rest of the day was the same paper work and meeting with people. When it was 1:00 pm I went home and had dinner, then off to bed.

Aro's point of view

I was in our study hall when Caius walked in, and sat down in front of me. With the look on his face something must have happened.

"Hello, Brother has something happened" I asked

"yes your wife and Bella happened" he said with a smile on his face.

I on the other hand felt rage starting grow in side me. I put my book down and looked at him in the eye.

"What happened" I asked

"Oh nothing too bad" he said

"Brother tell me now" I asked

"Oh all right, your wife went to see Bella in her office today. She told her to stay away from you. But Bella told her in a very nice way to Fuck off" he said with a smile.

I sat back and just smiled, it seems that my Bella has a bit of fire inside. Now that would be a sit I would love to see.

* * *

please review


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Bella's point of view

It was five mints before Mary and I had to go to the club. Tonight I wore a tight short black dress that showed off my body, I wore my hair down. I also wore black high heels that had gold chains on each side.

Once I was done I walked down stairs to the car. When Mary saw me her mouth hit the floor. It was funny to see.

"OMG, you are one sexy bitch" she said, I just rolled my eyes

"Come on let's go or we will be late" I said

I drove us to the club; the only problem was how was I going to get us home? I for one planed on drinking and knowing Mary she did too. The club we were going to was the love club. From what Mary tells me it is the best. When we got there I parked the car, together we walked up and waited in line. It took us an hour to get in once we did. We went to the dance floor. I was not known for my dancing but with so many people nobody noticed, which was a good thing.

"Hay you want a drink?" I yelled to Mary over the music.

She nodded her head. I walk to the bar and got us a drink. Once that was done I walked to the table Mary was now sitting at. At first everything was fine, Mary and I were talking and laughing and the next thing I know my chest started to feel tight, my head felt light and I started to see stares. Mary looked at me weirdly and started saying something but I can't hear her.

Then I felt like I was falling. Then everything went black..


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Mary' point of view

I whacked in horror as Bella fell to the floor, she was a white as a ghost. I dropped to the floor and started shaking her and yelling.

"Bella, Bella. Wake up" I yelled over and over! The manager and bar tender ran over. The manager started CPR right away.

"Why are you doing CPR" I yelled

"She's stopped breathing" he yelled back

Time seemed to go so fast, before I knew it we were on our way to the hospital. On the way the manager never stopped doing CPR. Once we got to the hospital Bella was taken into a private room to do whatever needed to be done. I sat down in the waiting in shock.

Marcus point of View

I was sitting in my office doing paper work when I got a call. The caller Id said it was Bella.

I picked up the phone

"**Hello, Bella what can I do for you?" I asked**

"**Hello, I am sorry but I'm not Bella"? Unknown woman says**

"**Then who are you?" I asked**

"**My name is Mary and something has happened to Bella" Mary said **

I felt something I have not felt for over 3000 years. Fear; over the last two weeks I love come to love Bella as a daughter

"**What happened" I asked**

"**I don't know, we were sitting down having a drink while talking. The next thing I know she was as white as a ghost. Then she fainted" she cried **

"**We are on our way" I said.**

With that I hanged up and yelled for Caius.

"You called brother" he said, when he got to my office.

"Bella has been dragged" I said. As I walked to the door.

"Are you shore? How are we going to tell Aro?" he asked

"Let's just tell him, that's how he likes thing" I said

We found Aro in his office hard at work, when he notice us and looked. Guessing by the look on our face he knew something was wrong.

"What has happened?" he asked

"It's Bella, she's been dragged" I said in a soft voice

Aro went into shock, the he stood up. "Felix" he said in a whisper

In a blink of the eye Felix was standing in front of the door.

"Yes master?" he asked

"Has my wife left her rooms?" he asked

"No" Felix said

"Keep her in there, my brothers and I are going out" he said

Within less than a minute we were at the hospital.

Aro's point of view

When we got to the hospital, we were greeted by Bella's Friend Mary.

"Where is she?" I hissed

"Still in with the doctors" she said

Just then the doors opened and the doctors came out. "the family of Bella smith" one of the called.

We all worked over to the doctor and asked what happened.

"Well, she was dragged with lots of sleeping pills. Someone must have put them in her drink when she wasn't looking" he said

"How bad is she?" Mary asked

"Well, she almost died. For the first ten minutes she stopped breathing, her heart rate dropped dangerously low. She also lost her body heat." He said

"Can we see her" Mary asked

"She is still asleep but you can go in" he said and walked away.

When I walked in the room, I froze. Bella looked so pale you could mistake her for the dead; she was covered with about five heated blankets. We all sat down and waited.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Bella's point of view

Beep, beep, beep. That fucking beeping sound is starting to piss me off, I thought to myself.

"Bella, my dear can you open your eyes" someone said. I know that voice, that voice was the voice I dreamed about. Then it hit me, the club, dancing, drinking and then nothing.

I opened my eyes and sat up, only to be pushed down by strong hands, hands that I knew too well.

"What the fuck!" I yelled. Aro smiled down at me and let out a breath. He has such a beautiful smile. I looked over his shoulder and saw Caius and Marcus smiling as well. I don't know why but they need to smile more, they look good when they smile. But not as good as Aro. I let out a breath and looked back at Aro.

"Where am I" I asked, looking into his eyes. I could look into his eyes forever.

"You're in the hospital, you were drugged by someone" he said.

"No shite" I said, I'm sorry but I had to say it. Everyone just started laughing. Wait where was Mary?

"Where's is Mary?" I asked. Aro just cave me a sad look. Something bad happened, really bad.

"Tell me!" I said. Look on his face just broke me in two. No she can't have!

"The police found a lot of sleeping pills in her bag, your glass had her finger prints" he said. The tears started to fall and the pain and anger grew. She was just as bad as Jacob and Edward. They us to put stuff in my drinks and us me as a play toy without me knowing. When their fathers found out they got kicked out of home. That just made them angry, then they started following me and everyone thought I was nothing more than a whore. Mary seemed like the only one to know the truth. She helped me, why would she hurt me like this!

Aro pulled me into his arms while I cried out my pain. Once I was done weeping the doctor walked in told me everything.

"Well we now know that Mary, put about five sleeping pills in your drink. Because of that you fainted and stopped breathing for five minutes, your heart rate dropped very low and you lost your body heat. So basically you were fucked" he said. After the last line l just laughed out loud, it felt good to laugh. Everyone just looked at me. Once I was sobbed I asked when I could go home.

"Actually we did your all test when you were asleep, so you can go home when you like" he said.

"Ok great" I said.

Aro turned around and looked at everyone. "Brother's, doctor do you mind if I have a word with Bella" he said. They nodded their heads and left without a word.

I was getting out of bed, only to be crushed to Aro's chest in a tight hug; I could feel him shaking all over. I lift my head only to find him softly dry sobbing. "Aro, I'm fine" I said trying to help him relax. The look in his eyes was filled with pain. Without thinking I put my lips to his, the kiss was soft and slow. Aro pulled back, this time with a smile on his face. "My dear I will never get over how good you taste" he said. I just rolled my eyes at him; Aro slapped me on the ass. "Why?" I asked. "I felt liked it" he said. With that I pulled away only to hear him growl. I looked over my shoulder to see if looking at my ass. I looked down and saw the back of my gown open and my very naked ass showing. Just to make it worse on him I wiggled my ass at him and ran into the bathroom. I just closed the door when I heard Aro growl loader this time. It sent heat into my body and down till I was dripping wet. He is a fucking animal I thought. When I was done and all dressed I found everyone out in the hall. I sighed out and we left.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Aro's point of view

It's been three days since Bella was drugged by her old friend and now Prisoner Mary. I paid the Police 2 million to hand her over to us, so fare she has stayed in a cell the size of a shower. Today was the day where we decide on what to do with her, of curse she will die for what she's done to my Bella. So here we are waiting for Mary to be brought in.

About a second later Felix walked into our court room while dragging Mary by her hair. He left her in the centre of the room before us.

"Stand up human" Caius yelled, he and along with the rest of the grad have come to love Bella.

Mary stood up shaking like a child, she kept her face.

"What do you have to say for yourself" I asked, either way it won't matter. But still we wanted to hear reason.

"I'm sorry; I thought it would loosen her up just a little. I was only meant to but in too but, three more fell in my mistake. I just wanted to have some fun" she said in a sob.

We all just looked at her, with pure shock. FUN she thought that was a way to have fun. Death won't be another.

"You stupid HUMAN!" Marcus yelled out, Marcus has now called Bella his daughter.

"You think that is a way to have fun? Are you that stupid! And you call yourself my Daughter's friend" he hissed at her.

"But she's not your daughter, without me she won't even be there. I helped her get this job, she owes me. You won't know her if it was for me you asshole" she yelled, she shouldn't have said that.

Before anyone could stop me I ran over to her and picked her up by the hair and threw her across the room. She fell to the floor crying in pain, like I care.

"How dare you address us like that human, Bella would have found us even without your help. Do you know what a mate is?" I asked

Before she could speak I did.

"Of course you don't you're that stupid! Mate is a man or woman who was meant to be together for ever, even without your help I would have found her. The pull between the two is that strong" I yelled at the top of my lungs, after a second I turned to my brothers.

"What do you think we should do with Mary?" I asked

"Death of curse" said Caius

"Death" Marcus said.

"I agree with you, brothers. But death would be too easy" I said

They both smile a cold evil smile.

"What do you have in mind Aro" Caius asked, still smiling. Caius loved killing humans when he got the chance.

"Why don't we put her in a cell smaller than her cell now, next to a new-born. Then she can spend a day with you Caius and then another day with Jane and Alec. On her last day will open the doors for anyone to come and have some fun with her. The next morning throws her to the new-born" I said

"Yes, that would be lovely brother" Caius said. With a huge smile across his face.

"And I shall whack" said Marcus

"Well that is that" I said to Mary

"Are you happy with our decision my dear? Not that it matters" I said.

"Felix take her away" Marcus said.

Once again Felix dragged her by her hair. Now that was the cheery on top.

"Now I believe that's the last of our meeting today" I said

They nodded

"Alright then if you have need I will be at Bella's, you see how she is. Would you like to come" I asked

"No, brother I think you need to...Burn off!" Caius said

* * *

please Review, tell me what you think. i am thinking of writing a story about there wedding! do you think i should?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Bella's point of view

I woke up hot, wet. After having another dream about Aro fucking me. I got up and went for a bath, on the way I pulled out my favoured sex toy. My big cock. LOL why dress the name up.

I turned on the bath till it was filled all to my neck. Just to make it better, I put my white healing bath wash in. it makes the water a misty white color this would help me dream. I tried it on to high power; right away I throw back my head and dreamed of Aro.

"Yes, oh yes. Don't stop yes" I cried out over and over. I kept on crying out and I got loader and loader.

When I was about to come, I felt the air shift in an odd may. Then I felt someone above me. I opened my eyes and saw Aro above me. He had hopped into the bath and now was on top of me.

"Come my dear Bella" he said. He took the toy from and started moving it, in an in human speed. The whole time I looked up into Aro's beautiful eyes, which now have turned black. Once I came Aro went under the water and started licking my come and then he started licking faster and faster.

"Yes, Aro yes" I screamed over and over. What felt like four fingers were put into my pussy while he was still licking. I was so close to coming, all this licking and moving fingers was too much. I heard Aro growl low but load. That made me go over. I came hard and fast!

When it was over Aro came above the water and Smiled. I knew what he wanted but, it brought out my bad girl.

"Let me fuck you, Bella!" he said, starting to undo his pants.

"No" I said.

Aro froze and looked at me

"Later" I said, I think he got the I hint that I was playing a game because he smiled at me. He opened his month to say something but his phone rang.

"Hello Brother?" Aro answered. I could hear Caius yelling at the other end about something and someone.

"Ok Brother I will" with that he hanged up and looked at me.

"My dear to you mind coming into work" he asked

I nodded my head and got up, just to tease Aro I walked into my walk in closet naked. Once again I heard him growl.

I got dressed in a one shoulder pink shirt and shorts, along with some brown flats.

When I walked out Aro jaw dropped to the floor. WOW I must be that hot.

"How did you get dry?" I asked. Noticing he was dry again.

"Vampire speed, I went for a run and it made me dry" he said

"Ok" I said walking over to get my car keys.

"My Dear I will take you there, it's faster" he said

I nodded my head and walked down starts and out the door. Once we were outside I climbed on to Aro's back and pressed my breasts into his back. I was awarded with a hot growl.

"You better stop or I will fuck you now" he said, and then took off running. Within seconds I found myself in my office.

Once I sat down Caius came in. with the look on his face he was pissed.

"What's are wrong Caius" I asked

"That woman, Gianna has deleted the Guest list to the mask ball." Caius yelled

"What is the mask ball" I asked

"It's the ball we have every five years. We invite vampires and humans, only important humans come like the Queen, duke and people along those lines" Aro said

"Ok I will find the guest list for you" I said. Just then Marcus walked in.

Just then he froze and ran his eyes over me.

"my dear Daughter, you should not show so much skin!" he said in a shocked voice

I got up and walked over to him and gave him a big hug. "I'm sorry daddy" I said into his chest.

Marcus Froze and pulled back and smiled "its ok, I am still getting use to women wear little clothing" he said

"it's ok" I smiled back.

"ok I need to get to work" I said

They left when I sat down and got to work.

* * *

review, review, review!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Bella's point of view

Five am in the morning and I am still at work, I have worked for five hours straight. After Gianna deleted gust list, it was gone for good. So I had to rewrite the 2 000 gust list, thank god I didn't have to do it by hand or it would have killed me. As much as I love Gianna, I'm sorry to say that she can be a bit brainless.

Now I was working on the ballroom, tables, chairs, food, flowers, music and everything else that needed to be done. All I wanted to do was go to sleep; I had been awake all day and all night now going on morning. What's worse of all I smelt really bad. "Felix" I called in a soft voice, knowing he will hear me.

"Bella, what can I do for you" he asked. I looked up and smiled at him, my oh so sweet smile.

"Can you do me a huge favour?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"Can you run to my house and get me this dress. I need to change really badly" I said. Showing him a photo of my little black dress and giving him my keys. With that he was gone. Within ten seconds he was back with my dress. "Thank you so much" I said while smiling. He just smiled back and nodded, and then he was gone. I went and had a shower and got dress. When I got out I heard Aro's wife yelling at the top of her lungs.

"I won't wear it. I won't" she yelled. I went out in the hall to see pointing to a plane gray dress. That's what it was plan and gray. The dress looked like it was made for a fifty year old. Well since it was Aro's wife. I hate to say she did look old around the eyes.

"It's because of that bitch isn't it" she screamed. Ok now she has gone too far. Without knowing it I walked forward and slapped her across the face.

"So you're the bitch that told that bitch I'm a bitch. Well listen bitch; it takes a bitch to know a bitch. So who's the bitch now, bitch. I yelled at the top of my lungs, everyone just looked at me with months dropped to the floor.

"How dare you talk to me like that? Who do you think you are" she screamed at me.

"The bitch who is fucking your husband, because you are too busy fucking everything with a penis. Now do us all a favour, and fuck off" I said in a oh so sweet voice, the look on her face was priceless. With that I walked back to my office. I just shut the door when Aro came in with an evil smile. Oh shit!

Before I knew it he picked me up, threw everything of my desk and laid me face up. I tried to sit up but he pushed me back down.

"Aro what are you doing" I asked. When he opened my legs and stood between them with his pants down that gave me a clue.

"I must have you now" he said

That made me so wet that I was dripping like water, I looked up to see Felix standing in the door way smiling. Aro just then ripped my dress; he then threw my panties to Felix. I tried to cover myself but Aro held my hands above my head.

"Let him whack, he has been a very good for the last 2 months. This is reward, letting him whack as I fuck you." He said, before I could say anything Aro thrust into me all the way. I cried out in pain and presser at the same time. He kept moving and didn't stop

"Oh yes, Aro yes! More give me more" I screamed out. I heard a growl from Aro, and he gave more and more. He was now moving at a in human speed. I never felt any think like it. I started rubbing myself to heighten the passion. Aro growled again and again. I was so close I could see it, what Aro was doing to me I don't know but he made me wild and willing to cross the line.

I was so close when Aro pulled out. He flipped me over on to my front and started slapping my ass. People would say it would hurt. But it didn't it made me wetter; when I was dripping again he thrust back in all the way. The way he does it makes me feel so good; he was so rough and wild. I didn't want it to end but I was going to come.

"Aro, I'm going to come" I screamed out.

"Then come" he growled. With that I screamed out as I came. Aro came at the same time roaring out as he did.

"Leave us" Aro said to Felix, he was gone in a blink. Aro walked into the bathroom and turned on the bath, all the while with his pants down and a nice view of his ass. He had a great ass. He came out naked and closed the doors to my office. Aro then picked me up and carried me to the bath and laid me in then he got in.

We washed each other in a slow soft way. then we just laid in the bath holding each other, after a fw minuets I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

review, review, review!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Bella's point of view

The next morning, I was woken up by something whacking me. Something evil, I opened my eyes and saw Aro's wife standing above me holding a very big fat knife.

"Oh the whore is awake" she hissed at me in evil voice. I tried to move but found I can't, that's when I saw the needle.

"Oh don't worry, this won't take long" she said, as she slowly started to cut my stomach. The pain fast, it took over every part of my body. The drug was so bad I can't scream out for help or close my eyes. She kept cutting and cutting, until she got to my panties line.

She then pulled opened the skin, the pain never faded, it only got worse. I screamed in my head over and over. But not a sound came out. All the while she pulled something out of me, and then she hissed.

"You stupid WHORE do you think I would let you have a baby with mine husbanded" she screamed. She ripped the thing out of me; my blood came pouring out of me like a river. I screamed and screamed, I screamed for my Aro.

As if hearing me Aro bust into the room with the look of pure rage and hatred on his face. My knight was there to save me; in some way it made me feel better. Marcus and Caius came running over to me pressing down on my stomach. I looked into my daddy's face; I saw so much love and worry. Caius was the same, I wanted to say it was ok but I couldn't talk. Even without words they got the message. I started to feel like I was moving till I saw Aro was holding me while running. My lover, so strong and brave.

Then I saw white everywhere. We must be at the hospital, I heard Aro yelling and I heard people moving. But kept looking at Aro, I was so scared. I didn't know what to do; I was laid on something and taken away from my knight. I never took my eyes off him, till blackness took over me.

Aro's point of view

I first knew something was wrong when I was making breakfast for Bella, one of the knifes in the kitchen was missing. I also smelt my wife had been in there. I don't know why but started running towards my room, that's when I smelt the blood. I burst through the doors. I saw my wife standing over my Bella coved in her blood. I roared for my brothers, within seconds they were over helping Bella while I ripped my ex-wife to bits so small she looked like dust. I then picked up Bella and ran her to the Privet hospital, when I got there I screamed for a doctor. Everyone looked at me for five seconds then came running over. I didn't want to let her go but my brothers helped me. I put her down and let her be taken away; all the while she had her eye's on me. Filled will shuck trust and hope, I felt like I failed the one woman I loved!

Bella was in the privet room for five hours, the doctors came out every so often to tell us how she was. We were finally allowed to see her when she woke up. I wanted to run in but I knew that would give away our secret. When I got into the room Bella was so pale. My heart broke in two.

"I am so sorry, I shouldn't have left you" I cried out. She just wrapped her arms around me and held tight.

"Aro, just hold me" she said in a weak voice. I laid on the bed and cried everything out to her. In the end she called me a big fat baby. I laughed so hard, that if I was human I would have lost breath. For the rest of the day we talked and held each other. I didn't even leave when she fell asleep. The love of my life is going to be all right.

* * *

there is going to be a baby in the story and is coming up soon so don't worry i have a plan!

review, review, review!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

Bella's point of view

The next morning I woke up to see Aro, Caius and Marcus talking in low voices. But I could still hear.

"Are you sure?" Aro asked. Both Caius and Marcus nodded their heads. Marcus was the first one to notice that I was awake. He gave over with a huge smile on his face.

"Good morning my dear, how are you" he asked, I could still see the worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine, what were you talking about" I asked. They all looked at each other. It was Aro who came closer.

"My dear, we have some news" he said. I hope no one else got hurt because of me, but something in his eye's told me it was bigger than that.

"What's wrong" I asked.

"Love, there is only one way to say this. You're with child" he said. I think I went into shock because Aro looked at me weirdly. I was going to have a baby, with Aro. The love of my life, as a girl I always thought of having children. But I was till seventeen.

"What do you want to do?" Aro asked, I don't know I thought.

"I don't know" I said, just then I thought back to. When Sulpicia pulled something out.

"Wait didn't Sulpicia pull the baby out?" I asked

"No, you she was very stupid and didn't know what to pull. So she just pulled on anything that would hurt." He said in a hiss.

But that still didn't answer my question. What was I going to do; I didn't want to kill it. what if Aro didn't want it.

As if hearing me. Aro got my hands and held them.

"My dear, I just want to let you know that if you want to keep the babies. I would be the best father and husbanded that I can be" he said, I started to get tears in my eyes. He really was everything I have ever wanted.

"I want to keep the baby, Oh and what do you mean by babies?" I asked. Aro just laughed.

"My dear we know from the test. The doctor took while you were sleeping, that we're having twins" Aro smiled. His smile was filled with so much love and happiness. I smiled back at him. He was going to be a great father.

"We also want to let you know that, you will be moving in with us. We have all really set up a 4 leave apartment for the two of you" Caius said. Great I have to again.

"Don't worry some of the grads have already moved your stuff" Marcus said.

"Ok" I said

"How will I be giving birth to the babies?" I asked. I looked at all of them. It was Aro who answered.

"You will be giving birth in our new apartment; we have everything that you will need. Within two weeks you will be ready to give birth. The birth will not be normal; we know that for a fact. Our children will be a half vampire and a half human" Aro said with pride in his voice.

I smiled back at him. I don't know why but everything seemed to be falling in to places.

* * *

please Review, review, review.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

Bella's point of view

It's been two weeks now and like Aro said I was about to give birth. I was sitting in our new bedroom that was the size of a house. The apartment was breath-taking. It was simple but in some way over the top. The babies' nursery was the cuties and of curse everything had to be best of course. Aro was filled with happens that his bonds shined so much, Marcus said he will go blind if he didn't settle down. It was funny to see.

Word had spread about Aro killing Sulpicia, most of the vampires were very happy with the faceted she was died. Word had also spread that I was Pregnant. Vampires all over the world to see me. Aro told everyone the same thing. To keep them away from me no matter what. I had to agree with him, been pregnant with two half-breed vampires was a pain. I now stated in our bed room all day, because I can't move very far. I also had to start drinking human blood; Aro was with me every made it easier on me to have him near. It didn't taste bad but the through put me off. Aro said it would be easier when I'm a vampire, we decided that I will be changed after I give birth.

Just then the pain pulled me from my thoughts. IT WAS TIME!

I picked up my phone and called Aro on speed dial.

"Bella?" he asked

"ITS TIME" I screamed into the phone. Before I could blink Aro was in front of me.

"It's ok, you can do this my love" he said in a soft voice, while holding my hand. Caius and Marcus showed up. Along with Jane, Alec, Felix. All of them have gone throw none stop training, so they were ready for this. The pain got worse and worse.

I could feel the babies trying to find a way out. Marcus started cutting the babies, I screamed and Screamed. All the while I kept looking to Aro's eyes, in some way it made the pain better. Feeling him here near me, it made everything better.

Then the babies were out, Marcus handed me a little boy, then a little girl. They were so small but so beautiful. They both had dark brown hair, they looked at me with red eyes. Just like their father's, even so young. Their eyes were willed with love when they looked at Aro and me.

I handed the babies to Jane and Alec. When they were out of the room, Aro very softly bit my neck. Then the pain started all over again. This time I saw nothing but endless blackness.

The pain seemed to have gone on forever. Then it just stopped, I could hear and smell again. But this time it was so much better, I could smell the flowers in the garden. I could hear the wind outside and the bees moving.

Then I opened my eyes to a whole new world!

* * *

i hope you like it! review. review. review!


	19. Chapter 19

**NOTE!**

To everyone thank you for reviewing my stories and all that.

Just to let you know I will make another story on the mask party, the twins will be in the story. You will see how Aro tells everyone about them and all that stuff. it be called the party Bella & Aro.

Thank you

Danielle Boyington


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Aro's point of view

I saw Bella opened her eyes for the first as a vampire. She looked breath-taking, I moved closer. Her skin now was pale white, her hair was lighter. She was drop dead sexy, I was already thinking about long nights filled with hot passion. She looked at me, than she jumped up and hugged me. She was so strong. I hugged her back. We now have the same body heat.

I pulled back and smiled she was everything, I have ever wanted.

"Where are our babies?" she asked.

"They are with Marcus, he has looked after them the most" I said, already Marcus had showered our Children with gifts.

"I want to see them" she said.

"My dear you need to feed first. Come" I said. We walked hand in hand to the feeding room. It had four leaves, this way Bella would learn how to hunt. Once we were in, I let her go.

Bella's point of view.

It didn't take me long to find the humans, they tried to run but I stopped then. I feed off five humans, the blood was the best. I would bite their neck and the blood would come out like a river. No matter how much I had, I wanted more and more. I felt strong and free, nothing could stop me. I wanted to run and play. But most of all I wanted to fuck.

I smelled the air to find Aro; he was a floor under me. I ran down and knocked him to the floor, I started ripping off his cloths. I needed him so bad that it hurt like hell. As if knowing what I wanted he had me naked in a second. Aro cupped me and started rubbing, but I didn't want play. I wanted fucking. I move his hand and slammed down on him till he was in all the way. I growled out and so did Aro. I started thrusting long and hard, I wanted to make him scream for me. As I was thrusting he started thrusting up and driving deeper. Aro threw back his head and let a load growl. He was close, I could feel it. I started moving faster and harder, this was the best fucking sex that I ever had in a life time. I knew Aro held back when I was human, but now wasn't holding back anything. I let my shield drop so he could read my thoughts, he must have liked what he saw because he threw me on all fours and took me by the ass. When he drove in I screamed out of pain and passion. He picked up the pace again this time it was mind-blowing sex. I was close so close to coming.

I threw my head back and road at the top of my lungs as I came, a second later Aro came with a loader roar.

For the next 24 hours all we did was feed and fuck.

After me were both sated we went to see our babies.

* * *

hope you like it! review, review, review! thank you!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Bella's point of view

I all but ran to the babies' room, once we were outside. I took a un needed breath, Aro held my hand. We walked in together, Marcus was holding my little girl while she fed and Caius was doing the same but with my little boy. When we both walked in, they looked up. I smiled and walked over to pick up the baby girl before I did. I said I was in control, Marcus handed her to me. Then I walked over and picked up my little boy. I kissed them both, they were so perfect .

"Well Bella are you going to name them" Marcus asked. I already told Aro the names and he loved them.

"The girl's name is Rose Marcus Volturi" I said and smiled at Marcus.

"The boy's name is Jordan Caius Volturi" I said and smiled at everyone. I gave Marcus a kiss and a hug; I gave the same to Caius. Everything was perfect.

"Well everyone has asked about Rose and Jordan, I was thinking of showing everyone them on the mask party" said Aro, I just looked at him.

"It would be the safety's way. we don't want to have people breaking in" Caius said

I knew they were right, I just nodded my head. I didn't like it, they could get hurt and I don't want people to looking at them as if they were a freak and get a hard time.

"Don't worry my love, we won't let anything happen to them" Aro said, giving our children and I a kiss.

I just hope it will go well.

* * *

i will be writing a new story about the mask party. it will be called mask: Bella and Aro.

i also will start a new story called three.


End file.
